Talk:I Bet I Can Make It
Not true You don't need 8000 health. I just made it with Krieg, with a drained Love-Thumper and 2,100 health. Since Buzz-Axe Rampage doesn't provide any resistance to damage as far as I'm aware... I'd like someone else to confirm I didn't just get magically lucky first, though. 01:20, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Never mind. Just made it back. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 01:29, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :Dude, this is totally incorrect. I just tried with ~2400 Flame of Firehawk and ~3000 health Zero, and he died about 75% of the way. You need much more than 2100 HP to cross this. Also, when you're half way across and realize you aren't going to make it, it's kinda too late at that point. So please put a conservative number here. Logisim (talk) 00:09, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm not lying. I made it both ways, twice, with a drained Love-Thumper and Buzz-Axe Rampage on. I'm not sure if there's some reason that I made it that didn't apply to you, which is why I'm not undoing your edit, but I made it. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 00:16, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Have y'all considered maybe because you're using diferent builds? Doesn't Krieg have more defense skills than Zero? InfinitysCross (talk) 00:32, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I don't know, but I was using Mania, which has no defence skills. It has a skill which increases HP, but since Krieg in Mania is all about taking damage it'd be counter-productive to have a skill that reduces it. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 00:38, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Buzz Axe Rampage increases your movement speed right off the bat, so there's that. InfinitysCross (talk) 00:47, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::So either way I'm not wrong! =D *Shot* Okay, so this challenge either needs its own strategy page, or else we should remove the numbers entirely. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 00:52, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::I'd say the latter, but that's just me. InfinitysCross (talk) 01:00, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yeah, I thought so too; I just like pretending there's always at least two viable options. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 01:05, August 12, 2013 (UTC) The health/shields comment is sound, as is the proper skill selection. Just add some hints at getting across with krieg, like some of the other characters. P.S. Mania has boosted health and boosted speed. 06:11, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm obviously behind the times on this but I find the 8000 figure a little exaggerated - so much that I almost didn't bother with the challenge. However upon trying, both myself and a team-mate with different loadouts and characters made it across with approx 2500-3000 damage each to shields/health and survived (I had ~3200 total between shields and health and survived with ~500 health); to my knowledge with no skills that should have aided this type of challenge. Baziel (talk) 00:37, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :Was that a one way trip then healing up? or there and back again without healing? 18:15, September 14, 2014 (UTC)